Blood Lust
by GeritaHetalian4ever
Summary: Carmilla fanfic: takes place during the events of Episode 24 in Season 2. Basically JP's thoughts before, during, and after attacking Lafontaine, and the aftermath of the entire situation. The story's way better than my terrible description.


**A/N: So this is my first time writing a Carmilla fic. Please excuse any OOCness. JP can be a hard character to get just right but I did my best. Also, the 'they, them, their' pronouns are all referring to Lafontaine, who doesn't identify by a specific gender. It was difficult writing like that without making it too confusing for my readers, so please don't throw hate at me if it doesn't quite make sense. I already realize that and don't need the reminder. I was more concerned with showing respect to Lafontane's gender than having my pronouns make sense. One last thing: this does contain spoilers for Season 2, Eps. 24. If you haven't seen the episode yet I would highly suggest watching it before reading this. This is sort of JP's thoughts before, during, and after the situation, so seeing the episode would help you alot. Now, without further ado, I give you:**

 **Blood Lust**

If there was one thing that certainly took some getting used to, it was being a fledgling vampire. The blood cravings were undeniably terrible at times, but luckily for JP, Lafontaine was great at making sure he fed regularly, even going as far as to give him extra blood bags when he was feeling particularly famished.

They were good friends, Laf and JP. He felt like he could honestly talk to them about anything. Laf was such a smart person, and always seemed to understand exactly what JP was saying, even with his habit of using giant words that no one, including Laf themself, used.

As much as Laf seemed to understand him, they had their moments of complete oblivion on occasion as well. The interrogation of the vampires was one of those times.

JP hadn't eaten all day. Patrols had been going on all day, and he'd been forced to reside in Laura's little makeshift hiding place with Carmilla and Mattie. Not that he didn't like them, of course, but they tended to keep to themselves and not include him in many of their conversations. He would've preferred being with Laf, to be perfectly honest, but at least Laura was trying to keep him safe, so he tried not to complain. However, the cravings were starting to get bad by the late afternoon, when all the vampires were finally allowed free reign of the mansion.

There was Lafontaine, holding two large bags of blood, and it took everything in his power not to lunge at them. Laf had been so kind and helpful thus far, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt them. And then of course, there was Laura and Dani, who seemed quite intent on questioning all three of them, which JP had to object quite strongly to. The cravings were strong, after all, and he was terrified of hurting any of the people who had been kind enough to accept him into their group.

"I would like to strenuously object to my inclusion in this interrogation," he called, trying not to sound as desperate and irritated as he was. Being a relatively new vampire and not having your daily dose of blood would make anyone else in his position feel the same way.

"Sorry Jeep, but you're gonna have to wait because if I give you the plasma you'll give it to Cougar Town over there," Lafontaine explained, sounding genuinely apologetic about the situation. Not that it did anything to help the fact that JP could literally smell the blood that was only feet away.

"That's probably accurate, but I'm quite alarmingly hungry!" He called, definitely coming off more irritated this time. Surely Laf must have realized he couldn't go much longer without blood.

He took no interest in the little back-and-forth squabble that went on between Mattie and Laura, instead he found himself far more focused on the delicious smell of blood. Bagged blood, of course, but still blood just the same. He ran his tongue across his teeth, thinking of warm blood flowing down his throat, and of gulping the entirety of the two bags down, perhaps sinking his fangs into someone living as well.

"I hate to be a bother but the situation is becoming rather urgent!" He called, trying to focus on something, anything other than this horrible craving. Of course, he was ignored. Everyone seemed too busy yelling at each other to pay any attention to the fact that starving a fledgling vampire was probably not the best idea. Mattie and Carmilla were older, had been around far longer. They could go for longer periods of time without blood. JP wasn't that experienced yet.

"I-if there could just be a little-a little something," he stammered out, clenching his hands together tightly. He wouldn't hurt anyone. He wouldn't. Especially not Laf. He could wait. He could do that for just a little longer, and then he'd be able to taste that warm, appetizing, delicious...

Something in him snapped, and he looked up, eyes locking on the bags in Laf's hands, and then, before he could control himself, he'd pounced, lunging at Laf and knocking them to the floor, tearing the bags out of their hands, and ripping them open, letting the blood slide down his throat as he practically straddled Laf, pinning the redhead down to the ground and tuning everything but the feeling of the blood rushing down his throat out.

When he finally came back to his senses, it was to someone screaming. It only took a few seconds for JP to realize that it was Laf, screaming for him to get off. Screaming in terror. Because of him.

He leaped off Laf just as quickly as he'd lunged at them, making sure to keep his distance as he uttered a string of sincere apologies, resisting the urge to pull Laf into his arms and hug them tightly. He knew that gesture likely wouldn't be appreciated at this moment.

"I am so incredibly sorry. I honestly couldn't control myself. Please accept my deepest apologies," he pleaded, watching as the others hurried out to check the damage, minus Carmilla and Mattie, who didn't seem to care about the fact that JP had just attacked someone.

"What is going on here?" A new voice called. Perry's. JP cringed, turning to try and rapidly explain to her what had happened and why it had, while Laura and Dani turned their attention to Laf to make sure she hadn't broken anything from the fall.

"No, but you can't just pounce at people!" Perry was screaming now, causing JP's guilt to increase rapidly as he apologized for the thousandth time.

"No, no, I'm fine," Laf was saying to the others. Laf was standing now, rubbing at their tailbone for a few seconds as they made their way over to JP. "Per, hey, it's okay. It was my fault. He can't control it yet. C'mon Jeep. Why don't we get you upstairs?"

"No, this is my last straw!" Perry screeched. "I want these vampires out of here, now! Do you people not understand me when I say that I just want things to be normal around here?!"

"Miss Perry, I'm more than happy to leave if my presence discomforts you so," JP replied, voice so quiet he was sure she wouldn't hear him. She did, unfortunately for him.

"Yeah! It does actually! You know, people don't generally like being afraid of constantly getting eaten in their own living space, in case you didn't realize!" Perry shrieked.

"Hey, hey! Hey! Per, stop-"

"Get them out of here now! Give them to Vordenburg, I don't care anymore!"

"Per, he didn't mean it!"

"I'll just leave!" JP called in a trembling voice. Never had he been quite so frightened in his whole life. "Clearly I've caused enough trouble. No need to quarrel over my now nonexistent living arrangements," his voice had begun to waver even more than it already was, and by the end of his statement, his entire body was trembling, badly.

"Jeep? Jeep, hey. Just try and relax, okay? Seriously, let's just go to my room for awhile," Laf's voice was soothing and gentle, and JP felt a hand take his own. He was still far too stunned and upset to be able to object, and followed the redhead, almost blindly, up the stairs and into Laf's bedroom.

The door was closed as soon as they entered, and he was gently pushed down onto the bed, Laf carefully sitting down next to him. "Jeep...look, don't worry about Perry. She's been through a lot lately, and-"

"I've upset her again. You as well," JP replied, staring down at his still-shaking hands.

"It was my fault. You hadn't eaten all day, Jeep. I shouldn't have done that to you. I know how bad your cravings get," Laf tried to reassure him.

"But I could've seriously injured you or, perhaps even killed you! Your fall was hard and more than likely excruciatingly painful, and you were screaming-"

"Okay, so I was slightly terrified in the heat of the moment. But it's over now. And I promise, no one's kicking you out. Where would you go anyway? I'll talk to Perry. She needs to do some serious destressing."

"You're really not angry?" JP asked, looking over at Laf as he tried to control his shivering body.

"At myself, yeah. At you, not so much," Laf reassured him with a small smile.

JP gave her a small flicker of a smile in return, and the two simply sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's presence, until JP felt calm enough to attempt going back downstairs and facing the others.

As he opened the door, he couldn't help but smile as he thought how lucky he was to have a friend like Lafontaine around.


End file.
